


At the end of the day

by Achlyz



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Cafe AU, Cafe AU that no one asked for, Cafe owner Shaun, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Everything is generally the same except Shaun's occupation, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shaun and Neil are married here, The Author Regrets Everything, Why did I write this again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achlyz/pseuds/Achlyz
Summary: Neil Melendez loves to keep his life very private. So private that even his long term friends and co-workers in the hospital didn't even know that he is a happily married man. So imagine their surprised when one day an accident lead them to finally meet his husband, who by the way has a secret on his own.
Relationships: Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 344





	At the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nika2804](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika2804/gifts).



**A/N: I wrote this for my co-author because why not. Also this is my first work in this fandom, and probably my longest one-shot fic so enjoy!**

**~o~oOo~o~**

_“Please let this day be over already”_ Neil thinks that his thoughts are justified even though he is sure that anybody who can hear his line of thinking would surely say otherwise.

Currently Neil is an hour early in his morning shift, and he is sure that if Marcus sees him working this early the man would question whether the world is ending or Neil is having some kind of stroke. Neil thinks he should be offended, really. Like sure, he arrives at their meetings late at times but really it’s not his fault, or Neil would say so to Marcus. _“If it’s not your fault Dr. Melendez then whose fault is it then?”_ Neil thinks it’s unfair that he has to deal with Marcus even though the guy is literally not even in the hospital.

So now Neil is in the hospital’s cafeteria drink his not-usual-morning-coffee, an hour early in his shift. He got called in at exactly 4 in the goddamn morning because he has to perform an emergency surgery just because some _teenagers_ decided that swallowing pod tide (yes fucking pod tide!) is the latest trend. Usually the Nurses or even the current Doctors on the early morning shift could handle this type of emergencies but two ( _two!)_ out of the 5 teens have decided that swallowing the plastic of the pod tide is a _fantastic_ idea, thus he has to extract one of the plastic that got stuck on the patient’s throat first thing in the morning. Neil thinks that if it’s any consolation to his morning suffering, is that Lim got called in as well and it’s her day off.

So yeah, you can’t really blame him if he wants this day to be over, and it’s not even 6 in the morning yet.

“I wish immediate death upon you” Neil says as Lim takes the vacant chair right in front of him. Neil just wants a peaceful time alone, is that too much to ask? But then again it probably is considering that the world is conspiring against him this day. He could be still at home with his husband, or even better drinking his usual coffee brewed by his husband that is 10 times much better that what he is currently drinking right now. Neil needs is morning coffee just as much he needs oxygen!

“Good morning to you too Neil, glad to see you so cheerful this early” Lim reply as she set down her breakfast plate

“I don’t recall inviting you to sit with me” Neil mumbles as he takes a sip of his “coffee”. Like people drink this?! Neil thinks he should feel biased but really if you live and married the best barista in town (still biased) people would never settle for this shit tasting coffee.

“But look around you Neil! I don’t want you to feel left out so I decided to grace you with my presence, you should be thankful really, I’m being a good friend here” Lim then proceeds to put the butter and some syrup in her pancake, completely ignoring the pointed glare Neil is currently sending in her way. “How is Shaun? I actually plan on having my breakfast in his café later on but duty calls so I’m unfortunately stuck here with you and your grumpy face first thing in the morning so yeheey for that I guess.”

Hearing his husband’s name actually spark some hope that maybe this day _could_ get better “He is fine, not happy when I left super early though because he didn’t get the chance to prepare my coffee” The thought that his husband is more upset that he didn’t get to prepare his coffee rather than being rudely awaken by his phone ringing actually puts a genuine smile in Neil’s face. Lim saw his smile and couldn’t help but also smile, because she is truly happy that Neil gets to go home to someone as amazing as Shaun

“You know even though you married Shaun like a year ago already, I still like to think that you somehow tricked Shaun into marrying you let alone to date you.” Lim is happy for Neil but she couldn’t help herself but to tease Neil every time Shaun is their topic (which is almost _always_ not that Lim minds, because she loves Shaun, after all she is the reason how Neil and Shaun got to know each other). “And don’t you dare think that I will forget the fact that you and Shaun got married and NONE of us were even there!”

Neil for his part actually winced at her accusation, partly because it’s true. He and Shaun decided to just skip all the preparation of planning a big wedding and just get married already. In Neil’s defence, he did it for Shaun. He could see that Shaun is close to having panic attacks due to the thought and process it takes to prepare a wedding. Neil didn’t want that burden on Shaun so they talked that it doesn’t really matter to them if they don’t get married in a big church, as long as they are happy it’s all that matters in the end of the day. So whether they like it or not, Shaun Murphy is now (and for a year now) Shaun _Melendez_. And Neil thinks that it is his biggest achievement in life, being one of the best surgeon in the country means nothing to that because he actually got to marry _Shaun_.

“I don’t know why you are still mad at that, Dr. Glassman was fine with our arrangements.”

This time Lim actually points her plastic knife in Neil’s direction “That’s because Dr. Glassman WAS there! You would think you would tell me that you two are getting married considering that because of me you met Shaun, actually you know what? you should get me something for introducing you to Shaun, Because God knows you’ll die as a sad sad lonely single surgeon if you haven’t met Shaun”

Neil knows that _yes_ he basically owe Lim his whole life because ever since he met Shaun, life became _worth living_. Ever since he met Shaun in that café that Lim _insisted_ that he should try the brewed coffee there because she said _“You would not drink other coffee after you taste how they brew in this café I swear!”_ So despite his adamant protest that he likes his current taste in coffee, they went inside the café. From the moment they stepped inside the café Neil swore to God he saw the man he will marry the moment his eyes landed on Shaun.

Neil in his part actually cringes when he remembers how he first got to talk to Shaun, Neil remember it clear as day like it happened yesterday instead of 3 years ago

~o~oOo~o~

**_3 year ago_ **

“I still don’t understand why we can’t just eat at the cafeteria we have in the hospital, I mean I just need coffee and maybe a sandwhich and that’s it”

Lim actually has to stop herself from rolling her eyes at him “You are a doctor and yet you don’t know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Now I’m concerned on how you handle your patients considering on how you take care of yourself”

This time Neil has the audacity to roll his eyes at her “Excuse you, but I wouldn’t be where I am right now if it weren’t for my skills and how I handle my patients”

Lim then decided it’s time for her to ignore Neil, mainly because it’s a lost cause if she continue their banter. “Just trust me on this one okay? I’ve been here several times and everything on their menu is so good! It’s also a very nice cosy place to stay if ever I need to take a break from the hospital and of course from you and Marcus” Lim eyed Neil from the corner of her eyes to see if he would say anything and before Neil even get the chance to open his mouth to probably complain (Neil’s favorite hobby) she immediately cut him off “You would not drink other coffee after you taste how they brew in this café I swear! And besides, you might find the owner of this place cute!” Lim winked at him, and before Neil could question her last statement she already pushed the front door of the café and she went inside. Neil shrugged and followed her inside; he is already here so why not just go and eat. _“It’s not like I will ever come back here again”_ Neil thought to himself.

The place, as Lim had said, is actually really nice. It has a homey feel to it that Neil never experienced even in his own home. The café is relatively big but not so much, and considering the current time it’s understandable that it has few customers _“Okay so maybe I can come here like once a week”_ Neil thought as he spotted Lim already in front of the cashier.

“I will have my usual order Shaun!” Neil heard Lim as he went beside her to look at the menu “I bought someone with me here today Shaun, he is somewhat a friend, kinda. Maybe, I’m actually not sure because I just put up with him.”

Neil for probably for the tenth time that morning rolled his eyes at Lim. After a quick scan of the menu in front of him, he is ready to order. He looked at the person in front of him and _Good God_ that is the prettiest pair of blue eyes he have ever since in his entire life. Neil could actually tell that his mind has short circuit right there in front of this person, _Shaun his name is Shaun_ his mind helpfully supplied. So okay thanks brain!

“Um are you okay sir…?” _Is Shaun actually talking to him?_

Lim who is beside him started giggle like a little shit that she is “The great Dr. Melendez has finally shut up!” If Lim is actually a great friend she would _help_ him bring his mind out of space, _but of course she is not a friend_

Neil trying to salvage the dignity he has lost in the couple of minutes, coughed “I uhh” okay so not the best words he could say, but it is still _words!_ Neil could count that as a win “I want umm you…?”

Lim at this point is full blown laughing _at him!_ For the record Shaun, bless him, has turned into a beautiful shade of red at his remark _“God he looks cute when blushing”_ Neil thought as he continue to look at Shaun.

“I mean, I’m sorry umm I want coffee, b-brewed coffee please and uhh maybe tuna sandwhich please” Neil gracefully praised his brain because he could finally _talk_ and not just _stare_ at the person in front of him. He turned his attention to Lim who _is still laughing_ “Stop laughing like lunatic!”

“I can’t help it! This is the first time I see you like that!” Lim is wiping stray tears from her eyes. Lim looked at Shaun who is staring intensely at the monitor in front of them, like it holds the secret of the universe. “Shaun sweetie, we are going to take a seat now okay?” Lim dragged Neil out of the cashier line. Lim picked a seat close to the windows but has a direct vision of the cashier where they could see Shaun finally starting to recover from the exchange

“What was that Neil? Not that I minded the little show you showed me there”

Neil groans before replying “Have you seen his eyes? They are so… gorgeous like… insanely gorgeous! Don’t get me started on how cute he looked when he blushed”

“So you like him? I have known Shaun for months now and I’m telling you he is an amazing person” Lim eyed Neil before continuing “Probably too good for you. No offense”

“None taken. You’ve been going here for _months_ and didn’t even bother to bring me with you!” Neil technically would probably decline her offer month ago but _that’s not the point_

“I did! And you are here now right so what’s the issue?” Lim leaned forward “So are you gonna ask him out? Because you totally should” Lim then leaned back in her chair looking at Neil seriously

“I would like to but have you seen him? He probably wouldn’t even notice me. Considering the act I pulled in front of him a while ago. Thanks for supporting me back there; really you are a great friend”

Lim laughed at his sarcastic remark “To be fair I didn’t know that will be your initial reaction when you see him.” She looked at Neil seriously this time “You should probably ask him out as soon as possible” Neil raised his eyebrow at her, which caused Lim to roll her eyes at him “Do you honestly think that you are the first person to have that initial reaction when they see Shaun? The guy has this charm in his face that attracts different… suitors or you know he has this aura in him that makes everyone love him at first glance. I have seen those fair share of people come and go just to flirt with him, and if it any consolation, you are the first person I have seen to make him blush like that so use that as your advantage!”

Neil doesn’t like the idea of someone other than him looking at Shan with gooey eyes, Neil just met him but he is sure that he is willing to poke someone with a scalpel repeatedly in the eyes if he were to see someone flirting with Shaun other than him. “So what do you think I should do?” Neil can’t believe he is asking Lim of all people advice about something like this

“Well for starters try asking for his number” Lim said like it’s the most obvious thing in the world

“It’s not that easy Lim, I don’t like to approach him like how some common fools would approach him like “I like you give me your number” I want to be different” Neil sighs as he let his eyes roam at the cashier where Shaun is currently working. For a moment their eyes met and Neil could swore he felt his heart skip a beat when Shaun smiled at him. He returned the smile and saw Shaun blushed before breaking eye contact with him “Fuck I’m seriously gonna marry him mark my words” Neil mumbled he looked at Lim who is staring at him like he had grown two heads

“You are whipped Neil and the two of you aren’t even dating yet” Lim sounds too gleefully like she is enjoying seeing Neil this way, _she probably is._ “If you like him so much, get your gears ready and start climbing the small hill that divides you and Shaun”

Before Neil could question her use of words the bell attached to the front door chimed, indicating that someone entered the store. Weirdly though, after the chimed they heard Shaun call out the person that entered the café “Aaron! Good Morning”

Neil and Lim actually turned to see if that Aaron is actually someone they know, and their jaw dropped when they see, that yes, that _is_ Dr. Aaron Glassman. Aka the president of the hospital they both work in. Neil thinks that its just a big coincidence that the three of them are here. I mean this café is just a 10 minute walk away from the hospital. So it’s not unusual for staff to be here… _right?_ Neil looks at Lim and saw her supporting an equally surprised expression in her face as he is. The more shocking part of it all is that Shaun went to Dr. Glassman to give him a _hug_ (okay so Neil you can’t poke the president with a scalpel please take note)

Dr. Glassman returned the hug and he smiled at Shaun “Good morning too Shaun, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to visit here to eat as much often as I do. Work is very hectic last month”

“It’s okay, I understand. Do you want me to bring in your usual?” Shaun looked genuinely happy to see Dr. Glassman

“Of course Shaun, thank you” With that Shaun went back inside the kitchen to prepare Dr. Glassman’s order. Dr. Glassman looked around to look at available table and saw Neil at Lim looking at him like he shouldn’t be here at all. Dr.Glassman went to their table and sat down in the middle where the once vacant chair in now vacant. “Good morning to the two of you, please stop looking at me like stole something from Shaun.”

Lim was the first one to recover “Dr. Glassman good morning. How do you know this place and…Shaun?”

“Aaron is fine Audrey, if we are not inside the hospital you can call me by my name. And why wouldn’t I know Shaun?” Aaron look at her questionably “Though the real question here is, Neil you usually eat at the cafeteria at our hospital. Why are you here? Not that it’s any of my business if you two are… dating?”

Thank god that Neil isn’t drinking anything or else he might have spit it out directly in front of Aaron’s face, and while he likes to complain about his job _he doesn’t want to be fired_ simply because he spat on the president’s face.

Lim apparently shares the same thought as him “Ewwwww. Me dating Neil? No way in hell. He could be the last person on Earth and I still wouldn’t date him! No just No. I have standards”

“Excuse you Lim, I wouldn’t date you also. And for the record I have great taste in partners that you won’t ever achieve so keep dreaming” Neil crossed his arms in his chest _the audacity of Lim_ he thinks

Aaron seems amused with their exchange “A sufficient no would be an answer, you two just like insulting each other”

Lim laughed a little “You know it Aaron, besides Neil like someone just now!” Neil thinks he should stop Lim from talking because his affection to Shaun should not yet be known by other people. “Shaun! He likes Shaun! You should have seen him earlier, his brain short circuited when he saw Shaun he even told me that Shaun looked cute when he blushed because of Neil!”

Neil face palmed as Lim basically gossiped about his growing crush on Shaun _to the president no less_ “You what?” they heard Aaron said, like it physically pained him to hear what Lim had just said

Aaron faced Neil with an unreadable expression, and Neil actually felt _fear?_ When Aaron looked at him like he wants to choke the air out of Neil, _he probably does_ “You can’t like Shaun” Aaron said like he would _honestly_ prefer to chew on glass rather than have this conversation with Neil.

Lim as stupid as she is (Neil likes to think he is the smartest amongst the surgeon of the hospital) sat up straight “Why can’t Neil like Shaun though? As far as I know Shaun is single” Neil thinks he is dreaming, Lim is _actually_ supporting him.

Before Aaron could utter a reply and possibly offer an explanation on why he doesn’t like the idea of Neil and Shaun dating, Shaun came to their table with their food _‘Oh yeah we ordered food’_ and gently placed every plates, mugs and utensils in front of Neil, Aaron and Lim. Before Shaun could walk away having finished his task at their table, Aaron called him out

“Shaun you know I hate broccoli right?” Shaun turned back and spared a glance at Aaron’s plate “Why am I seeing broccoli?”

Shaun looked at Aaron “You are old, old people needs vegetable at least once in their meal for the day. Please don’t make me mad by wasting that broccoli that I put in your plate” Shaun spared a glance at Neil before walking away from the table seemingly satisfied that Aaron would have no choice but to eat the broccoli

But before Shaun could go further, Neil and Lim thank every deity that they know that they didn’t start eating their food or else both of them would probably _lose their job_ if they accidentally spat out their food in their president, because the next sentence that Aaron says would serve as a clarification on his early protest on why Neil can’t like Shaun “Thank you Son. Don’t forget to also eat okay!”

Shaun just turned around and smiled a little before saying “I know how to take care of myself… Dad. Please eat, you wouldn’t want to miss your morning meeting” And with that Shaun left them completely. Aaron on the other hand looked at Neil with an impassive expression, like he is saying that Neil should have put the pieces by now. Decided that _yes_ Neil have now somehow determine the relationship Shaun and Aaron have, Aaron decided that eating his food while it’s still hot is now the best course of action after that exchange.

“Hey… Neil?”

Neil groaned probably for the 5th time that day “What Lim?”

“Remember when I said earlier that you should gear up and be ready to climb the small hill between you and Shaun” _Where is Lim getting to at this point?_ “Well that small hill just became a huge mountain” Lim said as he look pointedly at Aaron who is enjoying his meal at this point

Neil thinks at that moment, he should just hand in his resignation letter and call it a good run for his career.

_“Yeah I would definitely be returning everyday in this café for the rest of my life”_

~o~oOo~o~

Thankfully though, he _didn’t_ really need to hand in his resignation letter to Dr. Glassman. After that day he almost every day went to the café to _just drink_ his coffee there because true to Lim’s word after drinking that brewed coffee every coffee started to taste like bland. Though looking back three years ago, he had a hard time dealing with Dr. Glassman himself rather than Shaun. He learned the hard way that apparently Dr.Glassman had adopted a son which happens _to be Shaun_. Wow talk about a small world. Only a handful of trusted people know this fact, not that Dr. Glassman is ashamed of Shaun quite the opposite really. But Dr.Glassman want Shaun to have free of stress life thus, he shielded Shaun away in the world of medicine. Being the son of the president would probably put a pressure on Shaun that Neil wouldn’t even dream of experiencing. That’s also one of the reasons why Shaun didn’t change his last name; he chose to be _Shaun Murphy_ simply because the last name is the last thing Shaun has that connects him to his late brother. But in legal setting Shaun is a Glassman, and would inherit all of Glassman’s assets. And as much as he _loves_ Dr. Glassman, Neil thinks that _Shaun Melendez_ is still the best name he has ever heard.

“You know, I’m actually surprise that Aaron let you change Shaun’s last name” Lim suddenly spoke up, _oh right she is still here, why is she still here?_

“For your information, It wasn’t easy to convince Aaron I had to _beg_ for him to at least consider. I _begged_ Lim, while all Shaun needed to do was look at Aaron with his cute face at cute eyes and ask if Aaron would agree if his last name would be _hyphened_ to Glassman-Melendez, Aaron didn’t even blinked he just said yes if _Neil makes you happy_ _you can also have his last name_ ”. Neil sighed dramatically as he recalled that particular conversation. Neil for his part decided to keep his last name as it is. He and Dr. Glassman agreed that it wouldn’t do them any good if Neil suddenly shows up at work one day while bearing the _president’s_ last name. It’s not against any rule per say, mostly because Shaun doesn’t even work in the hospital. And honestly Neil is fine with keeping his last name as it is, he wouldn’t want to explain the change to any of his residents or even to the board. He _loves_ to keep his private life… well _very privately_. He keeps it so private that as far as he knows, Lim and Dr. Glassman are the only ones to know that he is _happily_ married to Shaun. He wears his wedding ring (a simple black ring with a single small aquamarine gem, _the colour of his beloved’s eyes,_ in the middle) on his left hand every day in work. But people assumes that he just wears that particular ring because of _fashion_ which is in Neil’s mind is stupid for them to make that assumption, _because no sane person would wear a ring where your wedding ring should be just because you like fashion_. So that results that even his residents think that he is a single sad man, but he honestly don’t care because at the end of the day he gets to go home to Shaun and have him in his life for _forever_.

“But imagine the fun I would get to have if I can get to call you Neil Glassman-Melendez if you didn’t decide to keep your ugly last name” Lim stated as she sips her coffee “But don’t worry I won’t call you that, as you can see I don’t even address Shaun in his ridiculous long last name.”

“And I take offence in that, his name is Shaun Glassman-Melendez, I married him therefore stop just calling him Shaun Glassman” Neil finally sets down his empty cup “I can’t believe I actually manage to drink this shit ass coffee”

Lim laughed at his first statement “But Neeeil! Glassman-Melendez is sooo long! And besides don’t you dare deny that sometimes you just refer Shaun as Melendez, one of these days I’m going to tell Aaron that, let’s see if you’ll still be working here if I did report you to Aaron.”

Neil looked at her cautiously, as if examining her if she would really go with her threat “You wouldn’t dare” he challenged

“I seriously would”

“Shaun would get sad if you would to it” Neil smirk knowing that Lim loves Shaun and wouldn’t do him any harm.

“That’s low blow Neil, using your husband against me. Low” apparently it is effective

Before Neil could retort her statement, he saw Claire and Jared entering the cafeteria. Looking down at his watch he saw that it is indeed start of his shift “I can’t believe I wasted my free time with you Lim”

Lim followed Neil’s line of vision and also saw Neil’s residents “Oh come on you love spending time with me” Lim says as she starts to gather her mess in her tray. She stood up, tray in her hands “Well it’s been a nice productive morning talking to you Neil, but I’m afraid I have to leave now.” She didn’t even bother to wait for his reply she just left, _rude,_ but whatever Neil can be alone for now…

“Good Morning Dr. Melendez”

“Morning Dr. Melendez”

_Or not, seriously though, when will this day end._

He looked at his residents as they took the two vacant chair beside him. _There are hundreds of tables and chairs in this cafeteria why would they choose to sit with him?_

“Good morning to the both of you” Neil values his alone time but he actually doesn’t mind the presence of his two residents. Over time the three of them became friends, Neil thinks that having close connection with your residents would be better that have no connections at all. It just makes his life easier.

“So I heard from the Nurse’s lounge that you had to come in early because some teenagers thought that pod tide tastes good” Claire said as she unwrapped her sandwhich seemingly unbothered by the fact that people would really eat pod tides for fun

“Seriously? Oh man I would pay just to see someone swallow one. Do you think they would be able to produce bubble from their mouth after eating pod tides?” Jared on the other hand seems like one of those people who would _actually_ try to swallow one just to satisfy their curiosity.

“If you wanted to see one, you should have come in early like I did. I get to be the one who operated on one of the teenagers who swallowed pod tide” Neil had to stop himself from banging his head on the table, he can’t just believe that someone with a functional working brain would _think_ it’s a good idea to swallow pod tide

“Umm sooo…?”

Neil looked at Jared “So um what?”

Jared for his part seems hesitant to ask “Did…did the one you operated on produced bubbles from his mouth or…?” Clair choked on her sandwhich as she tried to pass it off as a cough

Neil thinks that at times like this, he should be paid more than what the hospital is actually paying him. _He has to deal with this every day, and it’s not even 8 in the morning yet._

_“When will this day end”_ Neil thinks as he lays his head on the table in front of him completely ignoring Jared and Claire

~o~oOo~o~

“Good morning Shaun!” Lea greeted as soon as Shaun walked inside the café. “You look tired; did you not get enough sleep?” Lea walked closer to Shaun to inspect him closer.

“I’m fine Lea. Thank you for coming in early to open and prepare the shop.” Shaun yawned as he removed his coat.

Despite Shaun being the owner of the café shop, Lea Dilallo is one of the few friends Shaun has that he trust very deeply when it comes to his café. Lea is his friend from way back he first started to open his café, she along with Aaron are his first supporters and the reason why his business is successful. That is before he met Neil, now though Neil is one of the main reasons why he continues to work hard each day knowing that Neil fully supports him no matter what he does. It’s a nice feeling that Shaun is thankful to experience.

“I just didn’t get enough sleep last night because I was waiting for Neil to come home, then earlier he got a emergency phone call saying that he has to report early in the hospital because of a sudden surgery that he has to do.” Usually Shaun doesn’t have to stay up late at night just to wait for Neil to come home, but Neil got stuck at work rather late because of a complicated surgery that needed him. Not that Shaun is complaining it’s a habit that he developed that no matter how late Neil is, he would wait for him every single day. And he would wake up each morning 30 minutes earlier than Neil to prepare him a simple breakfast plus brew his coffee. “I’m just frustrated because I didn’t get a chance to prepare him breakfast or even is coffee, I just hope Neil would remember to eat breakfast.”

While Lea is in a happy relationship with his long time boyfriend he can’t help but feel jealous at how Shaun and Neil are in their relationship. But don’t get her wrong she is truly happy for Shaun, because if anybody deserves all the happiness in the world, it is Shaun. Lea just wishes that if every her boyfriend proposed to her and they get married, their marriage would be as good as Neil’s and Shaun’s. “Well if you say that you are okay, then you probably are. Just don’t forget that you can rest if you really want to okay? We don’t want any accident to happen here, God knows what Neil would do to me if something happens to you while I’m here. I still wanna live a happy long life Shaun, protect me from your surgeon husband.”

Shaun actually laughed at Lea. After all Lea fully knows the full extent on how protective Neil is over Shaun. It’s no secret really, because _its Neil_ we are talking about. For a great surgeon and doctor like Neil he has some pretty disturbing thoughts on how he could kill someone by making it look like an accident. _And if someone has the ability to read minds, and he manages to even peak at Neil’s thought sometimes, Neil’s license would no doubt be revoked._

“Don’t worry I’ll make sure that Neil doesn’t get to you, but you do know that pretty much his thoughts are just empty threats so I don’t think your life is in danger. Neil wouldn’t even kill a fly.” Shaun then entered the kitchen to prepare his brewing. Leaving Lea in the front counter alone

‘It’s really cute that Shaun thinks that way about Neil.’ Lea wouldn’t admit it out loud but she has seen Neil before he got married to Shaun. And boy, does she want to tell Shaun that Neil’s threat half of the time are very much true to his words. _Neil is scary_ but she would not voice it out loud. She wants to live a long happy life thank you very much.

~o~oOo~o~

Let it be an irony that even though Shaun owns his own café, he doesn’t really like coffee, or the most accurate is that he never really liked coffee to begin with. If you ask him people should just drink water because believe it or not Shaun is health conscious and would prefer to have a healthy diet himself. Shaun doesn’t really get it on how people can just get coffee for breakfast and not have anything to eat after. Funny because he married Neil who for the life of him _can’t function_ without his morning coffee, Shaun is genuinely concern that Neil could probably live his whole like just by drinking coffee and nothing else. That’s why everyday without fail, he would find time to make sure his husband left home with a full stomach.

Lea finds it absolutely funny when she learned that he has never liked coffee, because according to her coffee is one of the best invention mankind has ever created. Which Shaun finds absolutely debatable because mankind can survive without any coffee, but Shaun has long ago learned to let a topic drop and not put any thought in to it. Lea would also often tell him that, _“You guide other to a treasure you cannot possess”_ , Shaun questioned her about what that means but Lea just grinned and said _“It’s a quote from a movie but knowing you, you wouldn’t even watch it sooo. But let me tell you this Shaun, coffee is a treasure, coffee is life, and Neil would surely agree with me. I would even like to think that he married you to have a free good tasting coffee for well, forever.”_ Oh that, he actually asked Neil about that the night after he got home. Neil just laughed at him as he kissed him in his forehead and said that he married him because he loves him, and that Shaun’s ability to make a _“god sent”_ coffee is just an absolute bonus for him.

Usually before Shaun do anything related to brewing, he would inspect all of the necessary equipment he would use, because _it is_ actually dangerous to do anything if the equipment he would use is not on ‘top shape’. Neil would often remind him to be careful in the kitchen, whether it be in their own home or the one in his café. But since he is tired early in the morning, without any means of ‘waking himself up’ _he doesn’t drink coffee, sue him_. He just wants to start brewing as soon as possible before his café starts piling up with customers. So without thinking much about it he prepared his syphon coffee maker, as he put in the water at the bottom part glass under the burner, he recalls Tim (his other friend/employee) telling him that be cracked the bottom glass part of the syphon coffee maker. But as Shaun fills the bottom glass, the water doesn’t leak. _“Huh, maybe Tim threw out the broken one and replaced it with a new one without informing me”_ Shaun thought as he turn on the burner into the highest setting after setting the bottom glass part above the burner. _It is usually not ideal to have the burner in the highest heat_ but Shaun is really tired so maybe just this once he can make coffee faster. After a while, he could already see the water boiling at a fast rate, he was about to grind the coffee when all of the sudden the bottom glass suddenly cracked under the heat. Shaun doesn’t really know how it happened, but all of the sudden he felt an excruciating pain all over his arms that he used to cover his face unconsciously as he heard the glass and the boiling water splutter against him.

~o~oOo~o~

Lea was tending the front counter when she heard something break inside the kitchen followed by Shaun yelping out of pain. She immediately left the front counter and run inside the kitchen. “Shaun! What happened I heard something break!” Lea called out “Oh my God Shaun! What happened!” Lea exclaimed as he saw Shaun kneeling in front of the counter where the burner is still going high. She quickly turned off the burner and saw glass fragments all over the counter, she kneeled down beside Shaun and saw glass fragments all over his arms and some scalds already reddening. _It seems like a large part of glass got stuck in his arms along with smaller ones_ Lea is almost afraid to touch it

“The bottom glass part suddenly exploded, this hurts so much” Shaun explained as much as he could but with the multiple pain he couldn’t see properly because of tears blocking his eyesight but he knows there is probably glass all over him. “Could you remove this?” he said in an attempt to ease some pain because he _really is in pain_

“I’ll just drive you to the hospital Shaun, it looks so bad.” Lea said as she gently guides Shaun out of the kitchen into one of the tables in the café. _Thank god there was no customer because of how early it is_. After Lea retrieved her keys and purse she assisted Shaun out of the café into her car. After helping Shaun into the car, she went back to the café to close it and texted Tim about what happened. She went back in her car as she saw Shaun breathing heavily to ride out the pain he was feeling. “Don’t worry Shaun the hospital where Neil works is close, I’ll take you there” Lea prays to every deity she knows that Neil is probably busy and won’t be the one to treat his husband.

~o~oOo~o~

After arriving at St. Bonaventure, Shaun was immediately taken care by one of the Nurse there. Apparently Shaun is well known and liked by some in St. Bonaventure, simply because Shaun often comes here to give Aaron his lunch. Shaun would often give out free lunches to some nurses and even doctors on shift that why they adore Shaun so much he was given priority the moment they saw Shaun is so much pain.

“Well Shaun, I love seeing you here everyday but please don’t come here as a patient” Nurse Nicole joked, she is one of the handful of people who knows Shaun is the son of the president of St. Bonaventure. “I have already given you some painkillers okay? All we need to do is remove those glass fragments and treat those mild burns, then you are good to go! I’ll just call someone more qualified to do the job, sit there I’ll be back with a doctor. You’ll probably need stitches”

“Thank you Nicole, I really appreciate you” Shaun called out as Nurse Nicole closed the curtain. Shaun turned to Lea “Thanks for driving me here and sorry about the mess I made in the car”

“Don’t sweat it Shaun, it’s just blood. I could just have my car washed tomorrow”

“Could you go back to the café and open up? I’m fine being alone here I’ll just walk back after getting treated” Shaun said as he glance at the wall clock. _9 am_. They usually open at 8

Lea looked at Shaun, unsure whether or not she should leave him “Are you sure? I mean we could not open up today to let you rest”

“Please Lea, I’m fine really. The café needs to be open” Shaun pleaded. Lea doesn’t have the heart to say no to him, knowing that Shaun would get his way no matter what the circumstances are.

“Alright but promise me you would text me if you need someone to come and get you”

Shaun laughed a little at her statement “My Dad and my husband works here Lea, I could make them drop their work to bring me home if I want to” _he could really but he won’t_

Satisfied that Shaun would get the best treatment here _they better be if they love working here_ she left and on her way to her car, she debated if he would text Neil and Aaron about what happened to Shaun. In the end, she decided to text the both of them after opening the shop so she could have the perfect excuse that _she is working_ and that’s why she can’t pick up the phone.

~o~oOo~o~

Let it be put in the record that Marcus Andrews is a man with a patience of a saint. But right now though, his patience is wearing thin. And of course it’s always because Neil fucking Melendez

“All I’m saying Marcus is that we should also consider banning a relationship with another co-worker. It would destroy the balance of the work place I’m telling you” Neil has a very good point but Marcus would rather eat glass than telling him that

“And I’m telling you Neil, I am already bringing up that topic in the board together with the HR department which you would know by the way if you would just grace us with your presence during the said meeting.” Marcus can feel a headache coming, Neil is one of his best surgeon but Marcus would pay _millions_ if he could strangle Neil for a minute

Neil actually winced at his words “How many times do I have to tell you Marcus, if I’m late for a meeting or didn’t actually show up it’s not my fault”

Okay so now Marcus would pay _billions_ if he could just wrap his hands around the neck of Neil. _See_ what Neil is doing to him? He is turning his thoughts into some murderous thoughts that he probably should not have considering his profession in life. Before Marcus could retort Neil’s statement, his office telephone rings, probably saving his sanity because Marcus is sure that if he were to continue to talk to Neil, he would lose it.

“Hello, office of Marcus Andrews” he answered. Marcus looked at Neil who is unhappy that he doesn’t have Marcus’s full attention. _Serves you right Melendez_

“Hello Dr. Andrews, I just want to let you know that Shaun Glassman is here because of an injury and couple of burns, I don’t think it’s a good idea to let some random doctor treat him especially they would have to know his details.”

Marcus cursed under his breath; Marcus is one of the people other than Lim to know that Dr. Glassman has a son he adopted. It wouldn’t end well if Marcus knew for a fact that he let some random doctor treat Shaun without considering his identity. Dr. Glassman would have his head in a silver platter. “Thank you for informing me, I would send someone to treat him but I’ll be the one to profile his medical records.” Marcus hung up the phone. Marcus eyed Neil remembering that Neil has two residents that he could trust. But looking at Neil, Marcus considered sending Neil to treat Shaun instead, but decided not to. Marcus knows that Neil isn’t aware that Dr. Glassman has a son, which Marcus finds ridiculous because he knows that Neil and Dr. Glassman has a professional relationship with one another. Marcus doesn’t know why Dr.Glassman would withhold the information that he has a son to Neil, but he guess it’s none of his business. Marcus is just glad that him along with Lim knows this fact because Dr.Glassman trusts the both of them.

“Neil both of your residents, what are they currently working on as of the moment?”

Neil reached out of his pocket to get his phone, after unlocking it and after couple of scroll “Well I have assigned them both to paper works, why do you need them?”

“Very much so, please have them both paged in one of our emergency wards. They have a patient there that needs to be treated for an injury and burn, tell them to find Nurse Nicole she would know the patient”

Neil believe it or not, knows when to question Marcus or to just do what he asked. Neil just did what Marcus told him to do. “Done. So do you want to continue our lovely conversation or just call it a day?” Neil asked having the audacity to look at Marcus with a smirk

Marcus really _really_ would pay just to strangle the air out of Neil

~o~oOo~o~

“I am really surprised that Dr. Melendez would let us drop our paper work for this patient” Claire said as she and Jared walked toward one of the emergency ward, After asking Nurse Nicole about the patient they immediately started to walk towards the room where they transferred the patient.

“Well technically Dr. Andrews told him to have us take care of the patient, God knows Dr. Melendez wouldn’t let us slack off when it comes to our paper works” Jared replied as they approached the room. Jared took a peek inside the room “Claire the patient looks cute, do you think he is single?”

Claire rolled her eyes at him, it wasn’t a secret that Jared is Bi, quite the opposite really, the guy would probably announce it using the telecom if Jared would have a chance “You do remember that it’s against the rules to date a patient right? I would report you to Dr. Melendez try me” Claire ignored Jared’s protest as she went inside the room

Sensing that someone entered the room, Shaun looked up from his phone “Good morning” Shaun greeted as he smiled at the two.

_“He is cute though”_ Claire thought as she returned the smile “Hello, I will be the one to treat you, my name is Claire. Nice to meet you” Claire would offer her hand to shake his hand but seeing the state of his arm she decided to gather the necessary tools to remove all of the glass fragments.

“I’m here to you know.” Jared said as he stood beside Shaun who is sitting in the hospital bed , Jared looked at the state of his arm and winced “Good thing Nurse Nicole already gave you painkillers, that must have hurt like a son of a bitch”

To his credit, Shaun laughed a little and that’s probably the most beautiful thing Claire and Jared has heard all day “Yes the pain I felt when the glass exploded is like a son of a bitch” Right there and then Jared determined that he and the patient would get along. “So what’s your name? we can’t keep calling you patient”

“Oh right sorry, you can call me Shaun” Shaun said as he continue to watch Claire remove the glass fragments starting from the little ones. Jared on the other hand gently took his right arm and started to apply ointment to the scalds and bandaging it right after. They both work professionally and quickly that Shaun is almost thankful because maybe he could get out of here without Neil and Aaron knowing he was here in the first place. After exactly 10 minutes, Claire is done removing the glass fragments and she stitched the open wound he had, while Jared is done treating his scalds.

“So Shaun are you experiencing any pain right now?” Claire said as she removes her gloves, Shaun shakes his head no “Well that’s good, I’ll make sure it stays that way”

“Thank you for treating me. Um do you think I could leave right now? I don’t want my husband to know that I’m here” Shaun said as he kept on glancing at the doorway

Jared and Claire looked at each other with an alarmed look at their faces. Seeing them look at each other that way Shaun quickly offered an explanation “It’s not that my husband would get mad at me because I’m here, technically he would but it’s because he cares _too much_ that he would probably flip out when he finds out I’m here.”

Claire was the first one to recover between her and Jared “Well Shaun, you could leave right after we fill out your medical form. Jared please pass me the clipboard” Jared wordlessly hand her he clipboard mainly because he is still processing the fact that this man is already married _damn the good ones are always taken or gay._ But he shouldn’t be really surprised.

Claire filled up the necessary medical related questions before asking Shaun about his personal details. “So Shaun while Claire fills up that boring ass form, what do you do for a living?”

“Oh I own that café 10 minutes away from here.”

Jared remembered that place, he would often go there to get coffee because the coffee there is really good “Oh I love that place! Great coffee” Shaun smiled at his statement “Thank you I’m glad you liked the coffee there, I am the one who personally brews them.”

Jared thinks that whoever is this man’s husband must be the luckiest man alive because he gets to wake up with Shaun who is a _god_ at brewing coffee. “Man, I envy your husband. Getting to have that coffee without the extra steps of ordering it.”

Claire giggled at Jared’s statement “You just want free stuffs Jared which is why you should never get married if you want to stay cheap.” Jared huff at her before turning his attention back at Shaun who still keeps on glancing at the doorway “Does your husband know you’re here?” Claire asked as she also noticed Shaun’s glances at the doorway

“I hope not, but the longer I stay here the more chances he’d know that I’m here”

Before Claire could question Shaun’s statement she heard Jared cleared his throat “You should fill up the personal questions now Claire so he could leave”

_Oh right the questions_ “Shaun I just need your age, and last name then you are good to go”

“Oh um I am 27 years old, and my last name is technically Glassman but I-“ Shaun was surprised when Claire suddenly dropped the clipboard she is holding while Jared literally _trips over nothing_ but manage to keep his balance

“GLASSMAN!?” Jared and Claire both shouted at the same time out of surprise, both of them saw Shaun winced at the intensity of their shout. Even a couple of nurses who were passing by suddenly stopped on their tracks to see what is happening. Jared waved them off, causing the nurses to leave. Jared went to the door to close it.

“Wait wait wait hold up! Glassman as in Glassman or Glassmen or something similar to that?” Jared asked frantically as he eyed Shaun like this man can have his job gone in a snap of a finger if he wants to _he probably can_ especially if he really is related to the fricking president of St. Bonaventure

“Are… are you related to Dr. Aaron Glassman?” Claire cautiously ask because she can’t believe Neil and Marcus would let her treat a technically VIP patient.

Shaun for his part actually feels sorry for them, they probably don’t know but then again Shaun isn’t the one to brag his power over them and honestly he wants nothing to do with this hospital but as a legal son of the president… “Yes, I am the son of Dr. Aaron Glassman. Well ever since he adopted me that is”

_And holy shit_ Claire can feel her heartbeat faster because _what the fuck_ is Marcus thinking letting the two of them treat the fricking _son of the president_ of the hospital. Claire could feel herself age 5 years knowing if she somehow screwed up a while ago she could kiss her residency goodbye.

“Please don’t treat me like I’m someone special” Shaun mumbled causing the two of them to look at him “Really, if what happened to me wasn’t an emergency I would have just deal with the wounds myself. I wouldn’t have come here since I know they would make a huge deal out of me being the son of Aaron.”

Jared and Claire looked at one another “We are so sorry Shaun, but we were just surprise, we didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable” Claire said as she could feel her guilt rising up _of course_ Shaun would be one of those rare people who don’t want to be treated differently just because of their family background. Shaun wanted to be treated like how they would treat any other normal people “Sorry Shaun but I swear we were just surprised” Jared added

It’s a huge relief when they saw Shaun finally look up to them with a small smile. But before he could reply, the door to the room opened. They saw Marcus coming in as he closed the door behind him. He looked over Shaun, Claire and Jared, and finally the fallen clipboard. Marcus could already guess as to what happen. “Okay so today you would be treating the son of the president of the hospital” Marcus jokes hoping that they would forget the fact that he didn’t tell them the identity of their patient.

“Geez thanks for the heads up Dr. Andrews really _really_ helpful and informative. 10/10.” Claire said sarcastically that Shaun laughed at her. Jared just gave Dr. Andrews an impassive expression while holding up his thumbs up.

Marcus went in front of Shaun an crossed his arms “It’s not my fault” _and boy does he sound like Neil when he said that_ “I was the one who should have fill up his medical records, not my fault you decided to do it yourself” Marcus turned his attention to Shaun who seems to be enjoying the whole exchange, Marcus smiled because honestly he personally knows Shaun and every time they would have a conversation he likes talking to him, and Shaun bringing him coffee every time that he is in the hospital to visit Aaron just adds point on why Marcus likes Shaun “How are you feeling Shaun? Did Neil’s resident treat you well or do I have to write them up?”

“I’m feeling okay Marcus thank you, and I loved their company so no please don’t cause them any problems” Claire and Jared looked at Shaun like he was an angel sent from above _he is too nice!_

Marcus laughed at Shaun “Well then I’ll take note of that in their next evaluation” Marcus picked up the long forgotten clip board from the floor and read the almost complete form. “So Shaun shall I put Glassman here as your last name?”

Shaun nodded but before Marcus could write it up with pen already in hand, Shaun added “Oh you should probably write my whole full name”

Marcus, Claire and Jared looked at him questionably “Oh that’s right! Shaun is married so that makes sense that he would have another surname!” Claire suddenly exclaimed as she remember their earlier conversation

Now it’s Marcus’s time to look surprise, Jared and Claire actually laughed at the look on his face because _he looks exactly how they looked a while ago knowing that Shaun is a Glassman_ “Oh yes, Dr. Andrews we forget to tell you that Shaun is married.” Claire said as she snickered at the glare that Marcus is giving her.

“Yes thank you for that heads up Claire” Marcus then turned his attention to Shaun or rather his left hand, and behold a simple black ring with a small smoky quartz gem is (odd choice of color Marcus thinks) in the middle and it is adoring Shaun’s ring finger. Marcus for the life of him thinks he saw a ring that similar except the gem in the middle, but _he can’t_ really remember who wears a black ring oddly similar to the one’s Shaun is currently wearing. Jared and Claire followed Marcus’s line of vision and finally noticed the ring he was wearing. Marcus, bless his memory, has finally remembered who amongst the thousands of staff in this hospital would wear a black ring, _Neil Melendez_. Marcus is almost afraid to ask, apparently Jared and Claire came to the same conclusion as he did.

“There is no fucking way” Jared mumbled and Marcus thinks he should reprimand Jared for the use of his language but just this once he thought _just no fucking way_.

“Ma-maybe umm it’s not what we think it is…?” Claire stuttered and Marcus prays that she is right. So with every amount of willpower he has, Marcus finally asked Shaun

“Shaun I want you to answer me very very carefully, like putting a fish on a new tank” After Shaun nodded yes, Marcus swallowed as he felt is throat dry up, _ignorance is a bliss_ Marcus thought and maybe he should just drop the topic but well… _curiosity kills the cat_ “What’s your full surname” _please please please not…_

“Shaun Glassman-Melendez”

And just like that Marcus has felt that there is no God above that listens to his prayers

~o~oOo~o~

It’s nearing lunch but Neil thinks that it’s still too early, _why is the clock ticking so slow today_. He just wants to go home already, back to Shaun. Have a nice quite dinner, cuddle while watching a boring ass movie with his husband _yes Neil Melendez lives a very domestic life at home_ but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Neil just finished ‘talking’ to Marcus, _more like making Marcus’s life hard_ because really it is one of Neil’s hobby in the hospital. Now he is on his way to his office to finish his paper work that was due last week. He felt his phone vibrate indicating that someone texted him, hoping that it is from Shaun he was quite surprise that it was from Lea instead, _“Come to think of it, Shaun hasn’t texted him about anything today”_ Neil pushed the thought aside because he knows that Shaun can be very busy. He opened the message and he immediately stopped on his tracks as he carefully read the message from Lea

**_“Hey Neil just want to let you know that Shaun is at St. Bonaventure, I dropped him there because he had an accident in the kitchen. NOTHING MAJOR THOUGH!!! Just some glass that exploded that got stuck in his arms and couple of burns. Hope you can check him in there.”_ **

****

Neil can swear he heard his heart drop as he read that Shaun had an accident and while he trust Lea that it is probably not _major_ he can’t help himself to panic because he wouldn’t know what to do if anything happens to Shaun. He quickly returned his phone in his pocket and went to the elevator to check on the front desk, he trust the doctors and nurses here but _that’s his husband_ and Neil would kill himself first before any of them screw up when they treat Shaun without his supervision.

~o~oOo~o~

“So… you married Neil Melendez?”

“Yes I am married to Neil Melendez”

“You married him on purpose…?”

“Yes Marcus, I married Neil ‘on purpose’” Shaun’s eyes showed that he is enjoying seeing Marcus so constipated while asking him why he married Neil

“Why would ANYONE marry NEIL MELENDEZ on purpose?! That… that doesn’t make any sense!” Marcus for his part looks really stressed like he is taking this personally. _He probably is_ but Shaun feels like he should really be insulted but he finds Marcus’s reaction amazedly funny. Who knew he could break Marcus Andrew’s composure like this? Shaun can’t wait to tell Neil about this. “Melendez brings me nothing but stress, hardship, and most importantly STRESS! Shaun you can’t be a Melendez you don’t bring that kind of burden in my life like how Neil does! You can’t have his surname and not bring chaos into this hospital!” At this point Shaun can’t help himself but to laugh at the predicament he put Marcus on, Shaun knows it’s _rude_ to laugh at someone suffering but hey, it’s realy amusing seeing Marcus like this.

Claire and Jared seems to get over their second wave of shock for that day _because what the fuck_ they just met probably the most influential person here in the hospital, bearing two surnames that could bring every nurses, doctor and staff on their knees crying for forgiveness if they ever manage to offend Shaun in anyway. _It’s a good thing that Shaun has a heart of an angel_ and they wouldn’t have to actually _kneel_.

“Forgive Dr. Andrews, it’s a common occurrence to this hospital that he ‘complains’ a lot when it comes to Dr. Melendez but he means well… most of the time” Claire is just glad that Shaun finds this _unprofessional_ exchange amusing to be actually offended with what is Marcus’s saying about the _husband of the son’s president of St. Bonaventure_.

Shaun just smiled at her as he says “Oh it’s no problem, you should hear about how Neil complains to me all about all of you at home, especially Marcus.” Ah so apparently Neil brings his work at home but keeps his personal life locked up and no single mention of his husband at the workplace. “He what?!” Marcus asked indignantly, like he is insulted at the prospect that Neil has the _audacity_ to complain about them at Shaun.

But before Shaun could further explain how Neil exactly complains about them, the door to his room opened _and Shaun thinks that he is getting a lot of attention for just an injury and burns_ “Shaun!?” So Neil finally learned the fact that he is getting treated here.

Neil wasted no time and immediately went in front of Shaun, cupping his face with both of his hands while gently checking him for wounds in his entire face “Are you okay? What happened to you? Are you hurt somewhere else other than your arm? Did any glass entered your eyes?”

Jared and Claire was genuinely surprise to see this side of Neil, don’t get them wrong, Neil cares for his patient but with a laser focus professionalism seeing him so worried about a well being of a patient like this made them see Neil in a different perspective. _But then again,_ Shaun is NOT just a patient but his _husband_. So maybe they shouldn’t be as surprise as they are.

“Neil how dare you make another innocent person into a Melendez” Neil turned his attention to Marcus _so huh this is where he went_ , Neil feels like he should be insulted but he has his priorities sorted out “And how dare you not tell me that Shaun is here because of an accident?” Neil asked back

Marcus crossed his arms over his own chest “Well I WOULD HAVE is I am aware that you two are married but surprise surprise, I just learned today!”

Again, Neil winced _wow he does that a lot when it comes to the topic of his married life_ “Well… you didn’t ask if I’m married or not so it’s not my fault” _ah the classic it’s not Neil’s fault_ “If anything it’s all your fault, ever since the day I married Shaun I’ve been wearing my wedding ring every day at work but you all thought of it as just my fashion taste” Neil turned his attention back to Shaun and sighed in relief that everything seems taken care off. Neil picked up the clipboard from the bed to check if everything is filled out and he felt irritated when he saw that the written name there is just _Shaun Glassman_. He picked up the fallen pen and proceeded to add his last name into Shaun’s full name, _Shaun Glassman-Melendez_ the total joy it brings Neil every time he sees Shaun’s full name. He wordlessly hands back the clipboard to Marcus. Marcus glanced at the content of the clip board

Marcus sighed and grimaced “So Shaun you really married Neil, like you had no other choice” Neil should really take offence in that but when he heard Shaun along with Jared and Claire laugh, he could probably let it slide.

“For you information Marcus, my last name is more tasteful than yours. _Andrews_ like seriously dumb sounding surname if you ask me”

Jared and Claire at this point is full blown laughing at Neil’s and Marcus’s exchange, Neil wonders why they are still here though. Neil saw Shaun shakes his head in dismay “Neil that’s not nice” Shaun said looking at Neil with a disappointing look at his face

“But Shaun he started it!” Let it be put into record that Neil sounded _like a child_ when he said that, even Marcus finds that funny if his snickering gave it away. Shaun just continued to stare at Neil “Do I need to remind you on how you complain about them at home? It doesn’t matter who started it” Shaun gently slapped Neil’s arm “Bad Neil, Bad”

Marcus can’t even remember the Neil he saw Neil listen to someone other than well _himself_ , so its greatly surprised Marcus when Neil looked at him and mumble a “My bad sorry I guess” And Marcus should have really recorded that because _Neil never apologizes_ “Well if you are so sincere I guess I’d have to accept your apology” Neil shot Marcus a dirty glare but really didn’t comment on his sarcastic remark. _Wow is this the power of Shaun that he has over Neil_ if so they should really consider hiring Shaun in St. Bonaventure just to control Neil.

Shaun’s phone started ringing and before he could pick it up, they all saw who is calling “Hello Aaron…” They couldn’t exactly decipher what they are talking about but they have good hunch that it’s about the accident that happened to Shaun. After a while of talking Shaun turned his attention towards to Marcus while holding out his phone “Aaron wants to talk to you Marcus. You might want to step outside when you talk to him though”

Marcus could already feel the dread coming up, he has a good guess as to why he would want to talk to Marcus rather than Neil. He took the phone and gestured to Claire and Jared to follow him out of the room. After saying quite goodbyes to Shaun and Neil, Jared and Claire left the room, leaving Shaun and Neil alone.

Shaun was the first one to speak up “Did you eat breakfast Neil?”

Neil looked at Shaun like he had grown an extra head “Shaun you’re the one who is the patient here and yet you would worry more about whether I had breakfast or not.” Neil took the chair and placed it in front of Shaun as they come face to face.

“The fact that you didn’t answer me states that you didn’t”

Neil sighs and took a hold of Shaun’s hands as gently as he could “I’m sorry Shaun I didn’t because of the surgery I had to do and the piling work I had to get done” he gently placed a kiss on the back of Shaun’s hand “But are you really okay though? Like you wouldn’t lie to me about your health right?”

Shaun could feel the intensity of Neil’s worry, Shaun just smiled and used his other hand to caress the face of Neil then settled to cup Neil’s face with his left hand “I’m fine, I promise you I wouldn’t lie to you about something like this you know that right?”

Neil couldn’t help himself but to leaned forward to place a soft kiss against Shaun’s lips he pulled back but not far as he lean his forehead against Shaun’s “I know you won’t but I can’t help it, I worry about you all the time”

Shaun smiled as he look at Neil in the eye “I know you do, and I love you for it” Neil softly smiled as he once again kissed Shaun in the lips then in the forehead, before sitting down again in the chair.

Neil carefully examined the bandages surrounding both of Shaun’s arm “They did a pretty good job at treating your scalds and wounds” Neil took mental note to thank his residents “I would take you home after my shift, are you okay with staying at my office?”

“Okay, but I would like to eat lunch first with you if that’s okay”

Neil looked at Shaun, smiling softly “It’s more than okay” Neil said as he guide Shaun out of the room while holding hands, totally ignoring the gawking faces of those who could see them. Neil can’t help it but he placed a small kiss on Shaun’s cheeks right in front of several Nurses and Doctors who are watching them like they don’t have jobs to do.

Marcus saw their little display of affection and really he feels so happy that Neil found someone whom he could love, and by the look the two of them are giving to each other, it seems like a pure genuine love that is very rare to find these days. But of course while he supports the two of them secretly, that won’t stop him from commenting about their PDA.

“Dr. Melendez it is against the hospital’s handbook to **date** a patient” Marcus teasingly called out. Neil turned his back a little and without missing a beat he replied “It’s not against the rules IF you married them before they even became a patient here!” Neil looked smugly at the couple of nurses and doctors who have their jaw dropped. Neil finds it amusing that some of them even manage to _trip over nothing_ the moment he basically announced that he is a happily married man. Shaun who is beside him laughed softly but has a blush adoring his face “What a way to announce that you are off the market Dr. Neil Melendez” Shaun commented.

Neil could swear to every god that he knows that he would really love this man even up until his next life. “Well yeah, you’re mine and I would love nothing more than to make sure it stays that way.” Shaun’s smile widen at his statement “Now come on, the food here is shit compare to what you make but I’m hungry and beggars can’t be choosers” Neil said as they continue their way towards the cafeteria still walking hand in hand without a care of other’s reaction towards them.

~o~oOo~o~

It’s exactly 8 pm the moment Shaun and Neil reached their own home. They removed their coats and shoes the moment they stepped inside their home. “I’ll go prepare our dinner Shaun, just relax okay?” Even before Shaun could protest Neil immediately kissed him “No, no whining or even a protest. Let me take care of you Shaun okay? You make breakfast every day for me at least let me take care of our dinner.” Not waiting for Shaun’s reply Neil went to their kitchen as Shaun heard pans getting pulled out of the cupboards.

Not really knowing what to do now, Shaun decided that it’s a good choice to change out of his clothes and into something much more comfortable. He went into their bedroom, and before he could pull out his own pajamas he thought that it would be too restricting if he were to wear a long sleeves pajama on top of his bandaged arms, so instead of his usual sleeping attire, he went to Neil’s clothes and pull a t-shirt that is a little big on him. Deciding that _yes_ wearing this would be much more comfy than his own clothes, Shaun changed out of his clothes then changed into Neil’s own clothes. After putting the dirty laundry into the basket, he left their bedroom and he went to the kitchen to check on Neil.

Despite what others would think of him, Neil is actually a _great_ cook. If Shaun has to pick between the two of them, Neil is the one who actually excel at cooking. It’s just that Neil is always busy because of his work to actually cook for the two of them; it’s a rare occurrence that Neil gets to cook in their kitchen but when it does happen, Shaun is always thankful.

“So what is for dinner?” Shaun asked as he sat down on one of the chairs that is in front of one of the kitchen isles. Neil against his better judgement looked at Shaun. It’s a common thing wherein Shaun would _steal_ Neil’s clothes and wear them but that does not mean that Neil would ever get used to seeing Shaun wearing his clothes. _Is it wrong to feel what he is feeling every time he sees his husband wearing his clothes_ , due to Neil’s body built, and Shaun’s quite lanky build, Neil’s clothes tends to look big at Shaun even though Shaun is half an inch taller than Neil. Neil must have spaced out quite a while all the while staring at Shaun, because the next thing he realised is that Shaun is waving his hand over at Neil’s face “Neil the fish would get overcooked if you continue to stare at me”

Snapping out of his thought, Neil looked down at the fish and softly cursed under his breath as he immediately flipped the fish into its other side. “Stop distracting me while cooking Shaun, it would be your fault if I burned our dinner”

Shaun gave Neil an impassive look and once again Neil finds himself staring at Shaun instead of concentrating on what he is cooking “Don’t you dare use the “it’s not my fault card” on me Neil, It might work on Marcus but certainly not on me” Shaun picked up his phone and started to scroll throughout his text messages. “Neil the fish” Shaun called out even without looking up in his phone

Neil once again softly cursed as he put the fish in clean plate before starting to cook the remaining vegetables he prepared. Both of them fell into a comfortable silence as Neil finish cooking and Shaun finished replying to every messages he received from Lea, and Aaron. After awhile, Neil declared that he is done cooking and asked Shaun if he could prepare the plates and utensils while Neil cleans the mess in the kitchen.

After having a nice lovely dinner, Neil cleaned up their dishes as Shaun went into their bedroom to possibly prepare for bed. After handling every mess that they made in the dining table and the kitchen, Neil could finally follow Shaun into their bedroom, where he saw Shaun plugging both of their phones.

“Shaun I’ll still need to apply some ointment and bandage your scalds before going to bed” Neil said as he is already searching his bag for the ointment they have bought earlier before coming back home. After finding the ointment, Neil went into the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit that he has put there. Neil made sure he washed his hands very thoroughly as not to infect or irritate the scalds.

Neil went back to their bedroom and saw Shaun already half asleep, and as much as he finds Shaun cute in that state he could not let him sleep, not until he finished applying the ointment and re-bandaging it again. He gently guided Shaun so that he would be sitting on the bed instead of laying in bed. “Come on Shaun, the faster this is done, the faster we could get to bed and sleep” Neil gently coaxed Shaun.

It seems like Shaun liked that idea because he actually turned to Neil and hold out his arms, Neil smiled at Shaun and pressed a kiss in his forehead before gently removing the bandage. After removing all of it, Neil started to apply the ointment as gently as he could, Shaun would hiss out in pain and every time that would happen Neil would just press a kiss into Shaun’s temple as a sign of sorry. Satisfied that the ointment is properly applied, Neil began bandaging the scalds. “There all done Shaun, think you could not have an accident again?” Neil teased

Shaun just huffed at him “Continue to tease me and I’ll take away your coffee privilege” the look on Neil’s face is priceless causing Shaun to laugh at him. Neil for his part knows Shaun very well and that threat would be very much true because _he already did that once_ and Neil wouldn’t want a repeat. Neil is a simple man he loves his husband, his life, his job and most importantly _his coffee_. Not exactly at that order but you get it.

“Please Shaun anything but not my coffee” Neil dramatically said as he put away the ointment and bandages inside the first aid kit. He set the kit on their nightstand before joining Shaun under the covers. Neil smiled seeing that Shaun is also smiling

“They were right you know?” Shaun whispered, exhaustion evident in his tone “You just married me for the coffee” Shaun’s tone is light and teasing.

Neil’s smile grew wider as he gently kissed Shaun’s nose, he leaned his forehead into Shaun’s “And I told you that is just a bonus” Neil whispered back, knowing that Shaun would anytime fall asleep now

“Hm, Good night Neil. I love you” Neil watched as those blue orbs that he loves so much slowly disappear. Neil waited a couple of minutes and heard that Shaun’s breathing has even out indicating that he is now asleep and safe in Neil’s arms.

Neil watched him for a couple more minutes before feeling his own exhaustion creeping in “Good night Shaun, I love you too, more than you could ever know” Neil closed his eyes as he tightened his hold on Shaun.

Neil always wanted for a bad day to be over already, and he knows that it’s because he gets to go home to Shaun who would always wait for him every day at their own home, he wouldn’t mind anything unpleasant that can happen to him during the day. Because he knows deep down, all that matters is that he gets to end his day with Shaun.

_Forever._


End file.
